Equations of the Heart
by Schindler13
Summary: Math is easy, it's life that's hard. So many variables and unfollowed algorithms. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. He hadn't meant to invite chaos into their happy, though unconventional family. But it happened and Frank would fight like hell to win back both his niece and the love of his life. Frank Adler/OC. Gifted (Movie) Rated M, please be aware.
1. Panic & Pink Panties

**I owe you all an explanation for my hibernation...but let's face it I don't have one. Only thing I can assure you is that this publishing does not condemn my other story to a life of open ended uncertainty. This is simply something I needed to get off my chest and I appreciate your understanding. Also, I love and appreciate you all! XOXO Let this new decade be one of uninhibited creativity for us all. xoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gifted story line or its characters. **

* * *

_"Frank stay back!" _

_I knew she had spoken, barked an urgent warning but I couldn't focus on anything except the gleaming barrel. The one that caught the sunlight just right and was pointed directly at her heart. _

_It's funny the things you remember when adrenaline takes the wheel. When everything is somehow crystal clear and a fuzzy unknown all at once. _

_I couldn't tell you exactly what happened, I can only tell you how I felt. I can only narrate my emotions as white light reflected off the burnished metal that turned towards me. Words were muffled and arms were tangled in knots before that piercing shot rang out into the cloudless sky. _

_I didn't think of that echoing sound though or the burning pain that abruptly filled my chest shortly after._

_No, I thought of a much better time. The moment I was finally snatched from my own misery and shown the possibility of what could be._

_What I didn't know I needed. _

**-0-**

The day was hot as it was long. At a whopping 11:00 AM I was already wanting to call it quits. No one can truly warn you about the humidity in Florida, you just have to experience it for yourself. Air so thick that it has you begging for a one-way ticket to Alaska's highest peak. However, at the very moment I didn't even have the luxury to daydream about that frosty snowcap forget actually going. Not with a restless infant and a loaded down U-Haul.

"Come'on Mary, work with me. I knowww." I tried to coax the irate little person still strapped in the carrier. I tried not to jostle her too much as I climbed the small set of stairs to the front door. Beads of sweat began to form against my brow the further I tried to juggle the diaper bag, now screaming baby and attempted to find the damn keys.

"Damn it!"

The shiny ring clanged to the cement with a metallic _clink_, and if that wasn't enough a fly decided to pay me a visit. Buzzing aimlessly in my ear until I was about to scream to the high heavens.

I don't remember my temper being this sensitive, but there was just something about today that had my blood boiling. It was probably the heat or maybe the traffic. Not the fact that I was raising my recently passed sister's baby on my own and had moved to the most southern point of the east coast just to get away from my domineering mother.

I'd taken up a friend on the offer for the rental, believe it was one of those 'friend of a friend of a friend' situations and I hadn't the time to actually come look at the place beforehand.

I needed a place, they had a place.

"Ah hah!" I sang my triumph probably a little too loud when the key turned with ease and the door jarred open.

Maybe my luck was changing after all. That hasty smile fell when I dared to venture further.

"Too soon, Adler." I scolded myself when the daylight filtered through the open door to reveal the status of our new home.

Would it be too much to say that it looked like the set of the Addams Family?

I don't think so, because I swore at any moment Uncle Fester was going to come barreling through one of the cobwebs or Grandmama would bust out of the closet that currently only had one remaining door.

Everything inside was covered in a layer of dust and I could tell spiders were about the only residents still willing to call this place home. Before remorse could set in, I pushed myself completely inside and began a mental list of things to accomplish. I'd decided to start with the windows, desperate to get rid of the stale musk that lingered inside.

Easy enough. Setting the contents in my arms down, I moved to the nearest window.

"Doesn't that breeze feel much better, Mary?" I offered to the pair of eyes staring back at me from the perched position on the table. But she could see through my thinly veiled smile and instead let out a piercing fuss of dejection.

"Alright, I can tell you're not a big fan of the place either. Maybe with a little paint and..definitely a thorough cleaning. Place will feel more like ours." I peeked my head into the adjacent rooms; counting one bedroom, a tiny living room and a full bath. Stepping into what I assumed would be the master bedroom, complete with its crayon-covered walls and exposed ceiling wires. Just big enough that I was able to reach out my arms and barely touch both walls. Suddenly those very walls seemed just a little bit closer. Too close for comfort and it wasn't soon after that Anxiety popped in for a visit, taking with it my focus.

How did I get here again?

I couldn't help but feel as though I'd been scooped up, blind folded and thrown into someone else's life. No matter how much planning I did, I still couldn't help but feel under par. Still unprepared for a test I should have known was coming. Not to say that I knew for a fact that my sister was going to take her own life but hadn't all the signs been there? The very amount of pressure Evelyn, our mother, had put on Diane should have been evidence enough.

My thoughts soon avalanched, bringing me back to the very night I couldn't get back. If only I had stayed. If only I had given her the five minutes she'd been asking for. But instead I had other things to do. Better things. Like going on a date with a girl whose name I still can't recall. If only I'd registered the desperation that silently cried from my sister's eyes that night.

If only...

An eerie sound halted my downward spiral. Narrowing my eyes towards the floor I willed my ears to decipher it. Sounded like air…was that gasping? Who was..

"Mary!" My feet scrambled, bouncing a shoulder off the narrow hall I barreled into the kitchen.

My stomach dropped at the sight of her; wide-eyed and desperate for air.

"What is it?!" I bellowed in a panic, knowing full well there was no chance the nearly one year old was going to suddenly know how to speak. I combed the area for anything she could have gotten her hands on, knowing her tendency to put things straight into her mouth. But there was nothing. She hadn't moved from her carrier. My fingers fumbled with the straps and buckles, trying like hell to release her from the restraints.

"You're okay. You're okay."

I don't know who exactly I was saying that for, her or me. I held Mary against my pounding chest, running through the events of the shit show that had become my life.

No more wallowing, time to act.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

The sickening hot air hit my face like an undeserved slap. Even the grass seemed to burn under my shoes. Again my voice rang out to the desolate stretch of shanty looking homes. It was mid morning on a Thursday, no one would be around.

I buried the panic further down and tried to find my phone, Mary still perched against my once clean shirt. 911 seemed to be my only option. I barely knew the street name, didn't have any friends and I sure as hell didn't know the closest hospital. I was a fish out of water. No other way to describe it.

I cast defeated eyes towards the coughing bundle that was my niece. So fragile and dependent.

"I'm so sorry Ma-"

My heavy apology was cut off by a sudden commotion coming from the back of the house. Securing my hands around Mary I ventured back inside and was met by an even more shocking sight.

On the back patio, clambering through the sun baked and forgotten furniture was a woman.

In nothing but a Bob Seger T-shirt and pink panties, an unruly tangle of dark curls tied up in a scarf. She was the oddest and most gorgeous thing, I think I'd ever seen.

I may have been stuck in a daze, seemingly starstruck by the spectacle, but she sure wasn't. Her movements were deliberate and sure footed. She heaved a small duffle over her shoulder and made a beeline for the back door.

"Hello? Hey! You alright?"

She had the tattered screen door swinging open before I could even summon an answer. It wasn't but a second later that she was in the kitchen, mere feet away from me.

"I'm a paramedic, is she alright? What happened? Give 'er here!"

The stranger's words whizzed by me and with my brain on autopilot I simply handed Mary over.

I watched from my frozen stance by the table as the half naked paramedic worked her magic. Rifling through the black bag before taking out supplies, and clawing off Mary's onesie. I remember feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment but I don't know that blush colored my cheeks when the heroic woman lifted up her own shirt to place an instant cold pack against her chest. With her t-shirt acting as a barrier she then placed Mary comfortably against her chest and turned her attention towards me. A new wave of unease ghosted over me when those bourbon colored eyes locked on me expectantly.

"I need a cold cloth. Not too cold."

There was that unprepared feeling again, my new best friend. She noticed my hesitation, the frantic look that crossed my face when I looked around the empty kitchen.

"Your shirt. Rinse it under the sink."

Her order jolted my actions and I was wringing my shirt under the hissing faucet before I could think twice.

"Remember not too cold."

Her voice held this confidence, but not a barking command. Rather a soothing assurance that what you were doing was exactly what she needed and you were the only one who could get the job done.

"Perfect." She hummed, draping the cooly soaked and wrinkled remains of my college tshirt across Mary's back. It was then that I noticed Mary had gone quiet and so had the room, the severity dwindling with each husky syllable from the paramedic.

"You're gonna be just fine."

Again, I wasn't sure if those words were meant for me or Mary. But I took just as much comfort in them.

I dropped my gaze to the floor with fear that she may find my staring unnerving. And the last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. But I was finding it increasingly hard not to stare. She'd begun a slow sway at her hips, eyes closed and breaths even as she drew soothing circles against Mary's back.

"It's the humidity. Takes awhile to get use to it, little ones especially."

Filtered sunlight caught the warm flecks of honey in her eyes as she spoke, heavy lashes fluttering upward. With a steady hold on Mary the woman extended an introducing hand.

"Vinnie Dayton."

The smooth skin of her palm slipped into mine with ease. It was the pronunciation of her last name, with that long slow A, that I picked up on the twang of a southern accent. One that I'd later learn became more prominent when alcohol or tempered words were thrown into the mix. Two occasions I'd experience often, sometimes even a lethal combination. But that didn't stop me from hanging on every word. Loving the thick and smooth sounds of the letters as they tumbled from her mouth.

"Frank Adler."

I'd finally spoken. It was the sight of this woman's-Vinnie's smirk that had my heart racing again, but this time for a good reason.

"I was hoping you had a voice. 'Cause I was startin' to think Peanut here was the one hollerin' for help." She motioned towards Mary with a dipped chin and I couldn't cage my laugh.

"Mary."

Vinnie's smirk vamped to a full strawberry lipped smile at the reveal of the little bundle's name.

So it was there, in my pathetic, paint chipped kitchen with both of us standing half naked that I met my saving grace, best friend and the person that would help raise the most amazing, smart and unique little human.

But also the person I would take for granted and hurt more than anyone else. In hopes of doing the right thing I would later inadvertently breakup our little non-traditional family, push away the love of my life, wedge a divide between my best friend when I needed her the most and displace my niece.

Oh, I could just hear Vinnie now:

_Adler, you are about as dumb as you are smart. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! XOXOXOX


	2. Coconuts & Sunshine

**Seven years later….**

"Ladies, we're going to miss the bus if we don't move it along. I've made you a very _special _breakfast." I hummed against the bathroom door for the third time that morning. Knuckles wrapping harder with emphasis.

"You can't cook!"

A hush of voices and feminine giggles followed Mary's declaration, prompting me to knock again.

"Keep your shirt on, _Adler_!"

Mary's unmistakable laugh bellowed again, this time at Vinnie's use of my last name. Everytime. Didn't matter how many times Mary heard it, the way Vin would purposely draw out her accent and turn the A into a long, comical sound always made Mary crack up.

It wasn't but a second later, feet moved behind the door and I relocated myself back into the kitchen ever so coyly. As if I wasn't just banging on the door like some relentless vacuum salesman. The hinges creaked open and out into the hall they stepped.

"I look like a Disney character!"

"You look cute. Now go on, get some breakfast before your Uncle has a heart attack." Vin shooed Mary towards the table.

"You could save him."

Mary piped, skipping into the kitchen. Her red dress swinging with the movement.

I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like a polite little lady. But then she'd open her mouth and spew out some calculated argument.

Mary was especially feisty this morning, her first day of public school. Up until now we had decided to homeschool her.

It was Vinnie who pointed out, randomly one day, that the only real interaction the seven year old had was with three adults. Me, herself and Roberta, the neighbor a few doors down who was equally as feisty. The thought of public school had gnawed at my brain for some time, depriving me of sleep some nights. That was until Vin opened that pretty little mouth of hers and did what she did best: Insult me.

_'Even I get tired of staring at that mug of yours day in and day out..'_

Complete with a twitching smirk and a shoulder jab.

"Yes, but the question is would I want to?"

I raised a brow with dramatic shock towards the brunette standing in my kitchen, hand cocked on her round hip.

"_Ouch_."

Vin sent me a wink at my feigned hurt before collecting her steaming cup from the counter.

"Where's the 'special' ?"

Mary's disgusted look scowled even more when I simply directed her attention towards the red letters: _Special K. _

I earned an eye roll from both women that time.

"Eat a muffin, honey. I made your favorite." Vinnie hummed, sliding the plastic container filled with Blueberry-Lemon deliciousness.

I'd already had two.

I don't intend to divulge how much weight I'd gained since moving down here. Vinnie's kitchen next door never seemed to disappoint, churning out the most lip smackin', finger lickin', stomach filling dishes I've ever had.

No one went hungry around Vinnie.

Mary's face lit up for a half a second, snatching up a perfectly browned bundle. Half a second of peace before **it** started again.

"Please don't make me go. I don't understand why I can't just keep being home schooled. It's worked so far."

Round #103, if I wasn't being too dramatic**, **of **'Why Mary is going to public school.'**

I shifted my attention from the prep of a peanut butter sandwich to the set of honey brown eyes already staring at me from behind her tea.

We'd sat up countless nights discussing it, Vin and I. Volleying different arguments over the phone, with her on a shift and me awake in bed. Over all these years we've coordinated our schedules according to Mary. Vin even switched to night shift and I had began to bring my work home with me. Hence the array of tools and small engine parts decorating the house and Vinnie's successful practice of only running on a few hours sleep.

That spunky brunette worked her tail off. Never skipping a beat, she'd come home from a 12 hour shift, see me off to work, brew some tea and take care of Mary all day. But soon diapers turned to scuffed knees, bottle feedings to bicycle training. Kids tend to grow up, and before we knew it, it was time for school. So Vinnie would come off a shift and carry out whatever lesson plan was set out for that day.

I would come back from the shop or whatever dock I'd been working that day (perks of freelancing), Vin would get a couple hours sleep and then get right back to it. Trading stacks of textbooks and dull pencils for a starched, navy blue paramedics uniform. One I couldn't stare at too long or those thoughts I fought so hard would awaken and I'd have to excuse myself until the blood returned to all the proper places.

Vinnie had a pretty set schedule, the perks of being one of the best on the squad and ranking experience. She had agreed to take the chaotic abyss known to the department as '_Friday night Frights'_. Infamous for its lethal combination of: payday earnings, the urge to let loose after a long grueling week and an ever flowing abundance of alcohol. There was never a shortage of domestic disputes, bar fights, overdoses or public intoxication.

She'd picked me up off the sticky floor of Ferg's before. Not one of the proudest moments of my life but it happened. The result of a drunken argument between some burley guy who was itching to show off in front of his slurring girlfriend. I landed a comfy night in jail and Vinnie earned herself a scar from punching the guy's girlfriend after she came at me with a stolen piece of silverware.

I'd never been so turned on and shocked at the same time. Vinnie laid the little spider monkey of a woman out without hesitation. I thought of that night every time I caught a glimpse of the silvery curve along her knuckle.

I don't know how Vinnie could stomach it but she did, elbow to elbow with the offenders and cops without so much as a batted eye.

Wonder Woman in blue polyester, I called her.

All that to ensure she had off Saturday and Sunday. Sunday nights especially, as we would always eat dinner together. Taking turns cooking we'd either be stuffed into my shoebox sized house or hers. Roberta would often join us too, as long as she promised not to heckle Vin or I about our relationship.

"_Everyone in the state of Florida can feel the heat coming off you two. The way you look at each other. Hell, you're already raisin' a child together! What's a little kissin' and holdin' going to change?" _

I'd heard it over and over, for years.

I won't lie to you, Vinnie and I have had plenty of _almosts. _I mean, you can't be around a person day in and day out, struggling through milestones,sharing damn near everything and not feel something.

Especially with Vinnie.

She was charming, fiery, gorgeous and always there to bust my balls about something. I've loved her since the moment she broke through that tired old door.

But when it would finally happen, the build up making us both so sensitive that all it would take was a simple side glance or play on words to set either of us off. And it would be during those pawing hands and breathless kisses (God, those lips were as sweet as they were soft) that one of us would be reminded that we weren't the only ones affected by the relationship.

Whether it be a scribbled crayon drawing on the fridge that caught Vinnie's eye as I roughly guided her onto the wobbly kitchen table, attacking the skin of her neck or the sharp pain of a textbook's edge sneaking from the confines of the couch and into my back as Vin straddled my waist. We'd freeze, look at each other in heated regret and quickly unhinge ourselves.

Mary had been through so much already. How could we risk the only constant in her life if Vinnie and I's relationship went south?

No matter how strong our feelings were for each other there was always that nagging voice of doubt.

We loved Mary too much.

So those emotions were tamped down, ignored until they were nothing more than a ghost in the corner. Always hanging around but never acknowledged.

The occasional Friday night hook up helped ease those feelings…okay more than occasional. Friday nights at Ferg's had become a ritual for me. There always seemed to be a line of doe eyed women with a soft spot for brooding and quiet types. Ready to 'fix me' in the only way they knew how, by taking off their clothes. But it was never the woman I was hoping for.

It was never Vinnie.

I hate to admit it because none of those women deserved it, but more often than not through my drunken haze their features would fall away. Fade slowly into a familiar smirk and brown eyes, flecked with golden mischief. Thick curls would filter through my fingers like rivers of silk.

_"What are you waiting for, Adler?"_ I could practically hear her egging me on.

But no matter how hard I tried to numb myself, none of those women got my heart beating like Vinnie did and there's just something about a person that knows you better than you know yourself. A blanketing warmth of contentment and acceptance like no other.

"Because we've taught you just about everything we know. It's about time you get out there and then you'll be the one teaching us." Vin advised, wrangling her thicket of curls into a tidy ponytail.

"That's not true, Frank used to be a professor. There's no way he's taught me everything he knows."

Told you she always had a rebuttal ready. But so did Vinnie. Watching the two was quite entertaining. Vinnie's stubbornness rubbed off on Mary more and more everyday, I swear.

"Oh yeah, he sure was. But did he fail to mention the name of the college?"

Here it comes.

I could feel Mary's furrowed brow burning with confusion against my profile.

_Don't look up, Adler. Keep peanut buttering that sandwich._

I could practically hear Vinnie's thoughts in my head. Perks of raising a kid with your best friend, you knew the others moves before they even did.

"Clown college, Peanut."

The answer had earned a Blueberry flavored laugh from Mary but she still wasn't having it.

"Pleaseeee."

Vinnie cocked a brow and tagged me in.

"No more arguing. We've discussed this ad nauseum and you're going."

That got Mary's attention.

"What's ad nauseum?"

I caught a glimpse of Vin's smirk from behind her mug. A silent encouragement to my reply.

"Oh? You don't know? Looks like someone needs some schooling after all."

Mary's gaze narrowed with a challenge before she sulked over to get her book bag, mumbling all the way. But not before a hand caught her sleeve.

"Told ya, he taught you everything he knows. Now he's making up words." Vinnie jabbed in a tone just loud enough for me to hear, earning a grumbled giggle from the adolescent.

Finishing up the remains of Mary's lunch with a huff I turned to the grinning woman.

"Would it kill you to back me up every once and awhile?"

I tried to ignore the rising hemline of her denim cut-offs as she reclined across two chairs. Sun kissed thighs glowing in the early morning rays.

"Now Adler, where would the fun be in that?"

I dared not let Vinnie catch my sly glances. Despite the bright beams of Florida sun and the slight turn of her face I could still see the glaze of welling tears and hear the slight sniffle she acquired as the bus rolled to a stop. Though to the rest of the world Vin wore an armor of sassy remarks and humour, Mary was her weakness.

The bus's breaks hissed to a halt and the door swung open like a tired yawn. We both eased onto a bent knee and leveled ourselves to say our goodbyes.

"Knock em' dead, Kiddo."

I quickly spoke for the both of us, Vinnie's tears stealing her words.

Mary dished out a strangling hug around each of our necks.

"Love you, Peanut." Vin managed into the blonde wisps of Mary's hair.

"I love you too, Ninnie."

Mary murmured before trudging into the open mouth of the awaiting bus.

The use of the old nickname, conjured from Mary's struggle with the letter V as a toddler, seemed to be the final nail in my best friend's coffin because suddenly a mop of curls whipped across my cheek as Vinnie muffled an overflowing cry into the fabric of my shirt.

She was trying so hard to keep that armor in one piece, not daring to let Mary see the sadness muddying those big brown eyes. I combed a calloused hand through her tangled ponytail before I wrapped an arm around Vinnie's slumped frame. I gave her a gentle squeeze to return Mary's descending wave.

"Is it too early for a beer? I could use a beer." Vinnie gritted through her best smile. She relaxed against me with a heavy exhale when the bus rounded the next street and was completely out of sight.

A chuckle passed my lips and into the coconut scent of her hair.

"Probably, but I won't tell."

We walked back to the house in silence. Vinnie's unlaced converse kicking at the dry grass, my hands finding the depths of my jean pockets.

That was until a familiar form popped from behind a patch of overgrown bushes, resembling more of an enraged bull than a neighbor. Face set with determination, feet slapping hard against the gritty stones.

Roberta.

"_Shit!" _

Vinnie barely had time to register my hissed curse before I caught the sleeve of her t-shirt and had us both scurrying in the opposite direction.

"Frank! Vinnie Mae! You get back here!"

Roberta demanded, picking up as much speed as her legs could give.

Despite her visible cringe at the use of her middle name Vinnie was a fit of laughter at my side, trailing under the firm grip I kept on her sleeve. Up the stairs we went, making haste with a quick lock of the dead bolt.

I bit back my own amusement and scolded Vin to follow my lead. "Act natural."

We returned to our bases; her at the table, me holding up the counter.

Soon a pair of dark eyes, fuming with narrow anger peered through the window.

Stifled laughter had us damn near breathless as Roberta tried the door.

Gaze growing darker by the second.

"Oh you are gonna get ittttt!" Vinnie sang to the bottom of her mug.

"Hush, you're an accompl-"

The metallic latch of the dead bolt echoed.

"Well good morning Miss Roberta!"

I stuffed my mouth with toast to keep from laughing. Only to accomplish a dust of chuckled crumbs to scatter across the tile.

"Don't '_good-morning-Miss-Roberta' _me, Vivian Mae Dayton. I know you heard me callin' ya!"

I caught the tension in Vinnie's shoulders. She went by Vinnie so much I often forgot how dainty her full name sounded.

"Why now, Roberta, whatever do you mean?" She laid that southern accent on thick, buttery charm and all. "Frank and I were just finishing up breakfast and singin' your praises."

A hand flew up, halting the bullshit train right in the station.

"Now, Vin you stop right there with that southern Belle nonsense. Ain't gonna get you out of this one. We got bigger things to be talking about. Like how it's not too late to undo this! Go get in your car and get that girl."

"Now that key was for emergencies." A physical scolding for poking the bear came in the form of a pointed shoe hitting my calf.

"This _is_ an emergency! How can you both be so calm about this? Running around giggling! Making light of this."

Vinnie sunk deeper into the chair, praying for an escape route to her dwindling tea. Like I said Vinnie was combative, even just for fun but she didn't dare sass Roberta.

My shoulders sagged, both in defeat and sheer exhaustion of having to repeat this discussion.

"She's gotta get out into the world, meet kids her own age."

The peanut butter and cereal box were returned to their designated spots. "She has no social skills, no idea how to just be a kid. Two nights ago, she told me even if Germany bails out the Euro there could still be a worldwide depression."

I watched Roberta's expression soften with concern.

"I laid awake for hours staring at the ceiling after that."

She accepted my peace offering in the form of a coffee mug.

"I'm so worried. They don't know her like we do."

The older woman confessed with a bitten cheek.

"Come'on Roberta. If you start crying, you know I'll have to pretend to cry and then Vinnie will start eating her feelings."

"Hey!" Another protesting converse hit my leg.

"You're dwelling on the worse. This could all work out, ya know."

I received a grumbled 'maybe' before that glazed over sulking evaporated from Roberta's face and hardened into that dark gaze again.

"But if anybody takes that baby away" A manicured cuticle thumped against my chest. "I'll smother you in your sleep."

And just when Vinnie thought she was free and clear, she quickly sucked back a giggle as Roberta's attention shifted to her.

"And I'll ship your ass back to Hicktown."

With a nimble swivel of her feet the raging Bull of a neighbor left. Leaving behind a pleasant good morning to Fred and both, Vinnie and I, in a fit of gasping laughter.

"There's no way I can go home and possibly sleep after that." Vinnie huffed, giving Fred a vigorous chin scratch.

"Come to the shop with me."

I cleaned up the contents of the countertop, sliding some toast on the table for both of us before taking a seat.

"Mikey won't mind?"

She asked a question through chomps of jam covered bread. A question she already knew the answer to.

Mikey, the owner of the marina shop I rented, was as grumpy as he was old. And he was _old_. That was of course with the exception of Vinnie, who he nicknamed _Miss Peaches_ and had proposed to on several occasions.

Vinnie insisted it was because she's so sweet. But instinct told me otherwise. I know what goes on in a man's brain…and her charm isn't what he stares at when she walks by.

_'You'll break an old man's heart if you aren't careful!' _He calls after her, hat in hand and Vinnie just smiles.

She has that effect on people. Vinnie could do no wrong in Mikey's eyes. Or mine. Though the Alabama native sure knew how to push my buttons and acquired a certain defensiveness when asked about her past, she was everything to me. I'd never had a person to lean on like that.

"You know damn well he won't care. Hell, I bet he'd rather have you there than me."

A chuckle shook Vinnie's shoulders and she made room for another bite. I was delighted to see her eat because I knew how she could get with no food and if she was going to spend the day with me I was going to need to keep Miss Florida Peach happy. A full stomach equals happiness. Or so Vinnie says.

"Alright, fine."

Brown curls nodded, in a tone that made it seem like she was the one doing me a favor.

We sat there for awhile, breathing in the early heat of the day. Fred's bell jangled softly under the groaning sounds of the overworked air conditioner, that bled condensation into the scorched grass outside.

Scrolling through a mental checklist of tools to put in my bag, my gaze shifted to Vin and I noticed the evaporating smile. The sudden murkiness of worry.

Instinctively, I reached across and closed my hand around hers. Calloused roughness skated across smooth scars.

Vinnie wore them like tattoos, each telling their own story. She had an array across her body. Some with funny stories that made Mary clutch her sides in a breathless giggle and others with not so nice stories. Ones she barely opened up to me about.

Vinnie had a rough life growing up, though I didn't know all the details, it was evident through the way she strived so hard to make sure Mary never went without.

"She's going to be just fine. You raised her to be independent. Now's her chance."

I gave an assuring squeeze to the much smaller hand laced through mine and ignored the spreading tingle. Just like I always did. Like I've done for years now.

I watched Vinnie blink back the tears with a nod. She allowed herself one more sniffle before donning that emotional armor once more. I caught her lingered gaze on our hands before she jumped up.

"Let's roll, Adler. We're burning daylight."

Vin jogged out of the patchy screen door and across the lawn to her house. Leaving me to stare at the emptiness left behind in my hand. I let myself relish in the fading warmth for a moment longer.

_Mary. We have Mary to think about._

My mantra coached before locking those feelings back up tight. The floor squeaked under my boots as I erected upward. Filling my small tool duffle with odds and ends, I grabbed Vinnie's aviators off the counter and made a break for the door.

She'd be wanting these.

"Bye Fred!" I called absently over my shoulder to an already snoozing cat.

**-0-**

The day broke into a beautiful array of pale blues and wispy clouds. A breeze shifted off the water like an old friend, refreshing and familiar. The smell of salt and greasy motor oil hung above us in the open mouth of the shop. I stood tearing apart gears and cursing their design, as Vinnie handed me the required tools and told me about the previous shift's events.

"Some kid decided it would be a good idea to break into ol' daddy's liquor cabinet and take to the roof for some flyin' lessons."

I physically cringed at the mere assumed results.

"Concussion, bruised ribs and a tibia fracture." Vinnie continued, offering me an elaborate eye roll from under the brim of her tattered baseball cap. She sat reclined across both high top chairs, bare feet dangling just far enough to feel the warm licks of the overhanging sun.

"Ouch."

Before I could even ask for it, a ratchet was offered across the table. Told ya, she knew me.

I bit back a smile and forced myself to think of anything else but the taste of her caramel toned skin.

"Yup. Boy danced with Jack Daniels and got his toes stepped on." Ponytail bounced in disapproval. "Cam' couldn't believe the kid only broke his leg."

The mention of Vinnie's partner damn near made me strip the bolt I was working to unhinge. Annoyance simmered with a buzz in the back of my brain, muffling the rest of Vinnie's story.

I tried to divert my attention elsewhere. Anywhere than the thought of him. Of them.

His perfect smile and slimy charm.

I took out my frustrations on the next bolt. Then the next and the next, until I was breaking open the metal casing with a satisfying _thunk. _

All the while I pictured them together. Cameron being all tall and helpful, blond and attentive. Snuggled up, elbow to elbow in that ambulance all night. Sharing jokes and adrenaline pumping action. Though Vinnie often expressed their relationship was completely professional and platonic.

_He has a fianc_é_! _She countered in the past when I happened to raise an eyebrow in surprise at a certain comment he'd said to her in passing. I didn't see that walking Ken doll often but when I did my blood boiled and I was suddenly very aware of how single Vinnie was.

"Adler? Adler, are you even listening to me?" A frantic hand shifted through the amber tone of Vinnie's sunglasses, ones that I decided to wear after forgetting my own in the morning process.

"Come back from lala land, would ya? Your phone's ringin'."

I paused my imaginary fist fight with punk ass Cameron, and swiped the vibrating phone from my back pocket.

I was winning by the way..in the fight, and Vinnie was in a string bikini, cheering at the sidelines..just in case you were wondering.

"Hello?" I pinched the phone between my cheek and shoulder, continuing to work on the motor.

"Mr. Adler? This is Gloria Davis, Principle at Mary's school." A professional female greeted in a not so thrilled tone.

My face fell.

A clammer of feet skirted around the workbench and soon Vinnie was perched on the table's edge, craning to hear. Cheek to cheek we listened as the principal explained Mary's outburst and advised it would be best if she was picked up for the day.

Vin reared back, sending a defeated huff towards the tin ceiling. Without thinking my hand grazed her bare thigh, squeezing the supple muscles in reassurance.

"I understand, sorry about that. We'll be right there."

_Click._

I fought the urge to throw the plastic brick into the water. Frustration brewed in the pit of my stomach. I pitched forward, both hands planted on either side of Vinnie, my forehead rolling over her shoulder.

"She couldn't even make it through half a day." I groaned into Vinnie's pulse. Another breeze wafted from the dock and tickled wisps of curls against my ear.

My whirling thoughts distracted me from acknowledging our close proximity. I focused solely on the scent of the women glued to me and the soft nails that toyed in the stubbled hair at the base of my neck. I took comfort in the mixture of coconut cream and sunshine. My head rose and fell with Vinnie's deep, cleansing breath.

We may have only sat there a moment, tangled in each other, but I could have stayed there for an eternity.

This time it was Vinnie who talked me down from the ledge.

"We did the right thing. She just has to get adjusted. It'll take time." A kiss found the shell of my ear and whispered "Stop wallowin', Adler. We have a tyrant to pick up."

I struggled to swallow the exhausted laugh that intertwined with my second groan. Vinnie's encouraging pushes were the only thing that uprooted me from my spot.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review xoxoxo


	3. Sandy truths & Old Photos

The weathered pick-up eased to a stop next to the curb with a pointed squeal, reminding me of the desperate need for new breaks.

Retracting her feet from the dash, Vinnie peeked out from the passenger seat to get a survey of the land. Staff members and children littered the grounds like a frenzied ant hill.

"Stay here, I'll only be a minute."

Something to the effect of _'Roger Dodger'_ murmured passed the slamming door. I jogged from asphalt to concrete and into the chilled air conditioned hall.

I swallowed my anger long enough to nod a short thank you to the office receptionist and collect my sulking niece. Who had the nerve to grumble all the way back to the truck, as if she was the one who had been verbally attacked. Instantly Mary's shoulders sagged when she saw the pointed look on Vinnie's face, who was now out and reclined against the truck cab. Arms crossed and waiting, lollipop volleying between each cheek.

We were almost home free when a voice called out against our backs.

"Excuse me?-Hi!"

Mary and I both jarred to a stop on the sidewalk, turning to meet the voice that bellowed from a dark haired jogger.

"Oh look it's my teacher. Maybe she wants to remind me what one plus one is." I gave Mary's shoulder a scolded squeeze.

"Go to the car, okay? Try not to piss Vinnie off even more, please. Remember, we have to ride home with her."

I watched Mary's stomping venture to the truck. The little blonde spitfire glared at the blackened asphalt until Vinnie stooped to her level. They conversed quietly until finally Mary slowly nodded and threw her arms around Vinnie's neck in a tight embrace.

"Hi." The voice from behind piped again, pulling my attention from the girls climbing into the truck.

"Hi." I simply mirrored, already noticing the woman's nervous demeanor.

"Sorry to chase you down." She fidgeted with her laced fingers.

"It's okay, Mary's teacher?"

One of those nervous hands was extended with an introduction. "Yes, Bonnie Stevenson."

We shook a moment.

"I'm Frank. How are you? Sorry about today. She got a little over excited. First day jitters and everything." I pulled back my hand and caught a subtle reluctance in her grip.

Mary's teacher-Bonnie, nodded in agreement with my apologized explanation. Her eyes met mine with a certain lingering smile. A muffled giggle from the truck cab caught my ear.

"We are actually running a bit late, so we gotta get going." I motioned to step off the curb when Bonnie caught my arm.

As if burned by my skin, Bonnie quickly dropped her hand. "Okay, it's just..I actually don't even want to talk about that."

My brow furrowed and I looked at her expectantly.

"I think your daughter..I think Mary is gifted." Bonnie stopped and started as if to pick the right words before she continued.

"Today in math she answered some really advanc-"

Damn it.

How did I know this was going to happen?

I stopped the notion quickly, covering my budded paranoia with a quick explanation.

"No that's-she's not gifted. It's Trachtenberg."

It was Bonnie's turn to look confused.

"Spent seven years in a concentration camp and developed this system to rapidly solve problems."

"But..she's."

I read the teacher's growing hesitation to believe my excuse.

"It's the Trachtenberg method." I repeated, stepping off the curb and away from the polite interrogation.

I could feel Vinnie's eyes on my back.

"I mean..but she's seven. If you and your wife are interested, we could have a conference."

The ill-informed woman standing before me gestured towards the truck, exchanging a glance between Vin and myself.

My wife…huh..why didn't that make me as uncomfortable as I thought it would?

Actually, it felt..good. Felt right. Certainly not like the anxiety this conversation was giving me.

"My wife and I..right, well actually I learned that method when I was eight. Do I look gifted to you?" Hands spanned to my disheveled appearance.

"It's lost its touch since the invention of the calculator but can still win me a drink at the bar." I kept talking, distracting Bonnie from my retreated movements.

"Sorry again about today! Won't happen again." I pulled open the driver door and extended a wave before she could reel me back in.

"Nice to meet you…"

My brain scrounged for her name.

"Bonnie!" She finished, still standing idle on the curb.

"Frank."

And with a quick farewell nod we were out of there.

Mary begged to change her clothes before we headed back to the shop. It appeared on this particular day I'd have quite the company.

"You sure you don't wanna go home, catch some sleep? You look beat." I shifted my gaze from the gapped front door of our bungalow to Vinnie at my right, as we waited for Mary to collect her things.

"Why thank you, that's just what every lady wants to hear." A sarcastic smile stretched to meet me.

"You're surviving on like, a 15 minute power nap and toast. That can't be good."

Vinnie hooked her attention back to me, abandoning the inspection of her nail beds.

"When did I do that?"

I puffed a laugh and tried hard not to roll my eyes, knowing what would follow if she caught me.

"At the shop, shortly after we got there. You don't remember? I was explaining the difference between the two gaskets I ordered. Turned around and you were snoozing right there on the workbench." My thumb spanned the length from temple to cheek along her face, swiping away the remnants of grease.

"See, earned yourself a souvenir."

Vinnie just smirked at the sight of my blackened thumb pad before she lathered that sarcasm on thick.

"Oh no, and you mean to tell me I missed out on that great gasket seminar?"

I retaliated with a quick smack on the bill of her hat that sent it over her eyes and we both broke out in a fit of laughter.

But then the moment stilled and so did she.

"I've survived on much less, Adler." Vinnie breathed to the wind, eyes locked on the front of the house.

She did that often, spoke without really saying anything. I could tell it was a skill Vinnie had mastered long ago. Covering up for a past she was so desperate to leave behind. It planted a seed of anger in me, just a small one. Because this woman, who knew my past and present like the back of her hand, divulged little of herself besides what I picked up myself.

"No wonder that woman was looking at me funny, you didn't tell me I looked like a grease monkey!" Vinnie recovered, a playful swat finding my arm.

"What woman?"

"The one you were talking to, was that the principal?"

Bonnie.

I didn't dare tell Vin the real reason she was staring. Not really sure how that would have sounded.

_'Oh no, she didn't think you were a grease monkey..just my wife.' _

"Oh, yeah..actually that was Mary's teacher."

I brought my focus back to the topic at hand and far, far away from what I pictured life would be like if we were married. Not that there would be many changes, we were already raising Mary together and took care of each other. It's just this one big change, monumental after all this time. A certain act that usually followed marriage. One that involved the absence of clothes….

I gritted my jaw to halt the sideways glance over Vinnie's curvy body.

"Oh really? What did she say?" Vinnie implored, shifting in the seat to face me better, she stretched those silky smooth legs across my lap and I damn near jumped.

"She..um, she thinks Mary is gifted."

I white-knuckled the steering wheel just to fight the urge to touch her.

Though she didn't make it an entire day and she would probably pop out of the house at any moment, Mary's presence around us was dwindling. Soon Mary would be at school full time, barring no other outbursts, which would leave Vin and I alone together more often.

That thought excited, tempted and scared me all at the same time. Those feelings I was talking about dared to resurrect if I wasn't careful.

"Damn it, one day and she's already drawn the attention of the teachers." Vinnie rolled a circle with her neck. "If we aren't careful, there's gonna be a feedin' frenzy and they'll be pushin' special programs down her throat."

Somehow my hand had snaked from its post on the wheel and dangled in a whisper over Vinnie's ankle.

"Yup, exactly what we were trying to avoid." My mouth on autopilot, urges taking center stage. I held my breath and brushed her skin with mine.

The warmth radiating from Vinnie acted as a silent invitation, beckoning me to venture further, daring me to lean across the already tiny space of the truck cab.

Vinnie caught my eye and I watched her lips part ever so slightly. Pouty and stained red. And so damn irresistible.

I swallowed a thick gulp, waiting. Searching those expanding whiskey pools that fluttered with dark lashes, for any sign of resignation.

But Vinnie simply extended her long leg, prompting my hand to slide from ankle to thigh and minimize our distance. She then arched forward, shoulder brushing mine. Breath kissing my cheek. The skin under hand sent a shock through my system the longer I lingered. My heart pounded in my ears as I massaged a path up the tender flesh, flirting with the frayed hem of her cut-offs. I felt myself internally shiver at the sight of Vin's nimble tongue darting out to wet those heavenly lips. Surely my heart would explode at the sheer anticipation.

"Frank I.."

Vinnie started in a whisper of a voice that panted with need.

You what? Oh, God please say it. Please say those words I've been dying to hear. That simple sentence that was currently choking me.

In the distance, a screen door slapped hard against weathered wood. "Can I bring Fred?!"

We both jolted apart like we were on fire.

I cleared my throat roughly and could only muster an approving wave through the window to the little girl who struggled to hold the squirming tabby. Vinnie wouldn't look at me, instead jumped from the cab and jogged across the lawn to help Mary.

I rubbed the exhaustion from my face and started the truck back up.

God I needed a shower, a cold, ice cold shower.

**-0-**

I threw myself into the installation of the boat's new hose and valve, geared my focus on the intricate fittings and not the tempting brunette asleep in my truck.

"For the record, I didn't wanna go to the stupid school in the first place. And the boy in the front row acts inappropriately for someone who's a child." An excuse voiced from atop the cooler.

"Oh, sorry I'm still passive aggressively ignoring you." I advised the grumbling seven year old, shifting my attention from the motor to her perched seat on the dock.

"Other kids didn't get in trouble for answering questions."

"You didn't get in trouble for answering questions. You yelled at the principle."

Mary's defense promptly fell at the sound of my quick correction. I wiped the grease from my hands and adjusted the borrowed aviators that slipped down my nose.

"Hey, I did a little research after the call with your school. You'll be interested in the percentage of first graders that yell at their principles. I bet you'll never guess how many do it."

"How many?"

"None." I answered sternly, turning my back to check the boat's gadges.

A scuffle of tired sneakers against warped boards pulled my profile to the side.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I'm really, really sorry." Adolescent urgency begged through the slapping of the current's dips and swells.

"Yeah, right." I collected a forgotten wrench off the dash "You can't show off like that in school."

Mary's head dipped "I know."

"You promised Vinnie and I. And then on the first day.." The reminder of Vinnie seemed to pluck something within the little girl. Her face screwed into a downward glance towards the boat's edge.

"I know, I screwed up. I told Ninnie I was really sorry though."

A silent truce formed between us, as if the fact that she apologized to Vinnie dissolved any punishment. And it just might have. At this point I was just trying to get through the day with a level head and without another outburst from my niece.

I felt Mary's eyes on me as I packed up my gear and scrubbed away any remnants of grease from the boat's creamy color.

"Hey, do you think this boat could use a test drive?"

The mischievous grin that stared across our distance reminded me of someone I was trying very hard not to think about.

With little protest I gave in, "Go get Vinnie and Fred."

Hopeful eyes beamed to excitement at the sound of my caved sigh. Mary then bolted up from the cooler and began a sprint down the uneven boards. I called after her to walk, which she did for approximately five steps before breaking out into an arm pumping run again.

The sight that followed shortly after, greeting me as I warmed up the boat, had my chest rumbling with laughter. Vinnie carried Mary, who in turn carried Fred, looking a little bewildered at the presence of the surrounding water. All three piled on top of each other like a living, breathing set of Russian nesting dolls.

"Good afternoon, Captain. Your crew reportin' for duty." Vinnie offered me a dramatic salute, which Mary copied in a fit of giggles.

Gracefully she lowered both Fred and Mary into the boat before climbing in after, cooler in hand. I waited until everyone was situated. Cat secured, Mary wearing her life jacket.

"Everyone ready for take off?" I called over my eclectic group of passengers.

"Rodger Dodger, Sailor boy" Vinnie playfully bumped me with her hip as she passed.

I reminded myself to channel my focus on steering, or the chopping waves and dipping gulls, not the wild mane of chestnut curls that whipped beside me. Intoxicating me further with each gust of air that brought her scent to my nose.

Vinnie looked so effortlessly cool. So relaxed.

Reclined against the boat's side just diagonal of me, like she belonged there. She smiled over at the giggling little girl, clad in a puffy life vest and clutching tightly onto Fred.

I felt my heart flutter when Vinnie turned her gaze ever so slightly in my direction, sliding me a quick wink. Then graced the wetlands on either side of the boat with her attention.

It wasn't long after we docked along the sandy ribbon of forgotten beach that I thanked the universe of Vinnie's lack of a bathing suit.

Not that she couldn't rock a two piece, I'd seen it on plenty of occasions. The first time actually, years ago, I nearly choked on my beer. The sight of her nestled in that kiddie pool with Mary, red cuts of material barely containing her curves had the fizzy carbonation of alcohol burning my nose. Meanwhile the baby in her lap, oblivious and not helping the situation, splashed chubby arms and landed beads of water perfectly over the swell of Vinnie's breasts.

So I knew, after what happened in the truck, with my emotions still raw from another _almost _I wouldn't be able to handle even a glimpse of that red bikini.

We staked claim to a small patch of sand. Marking our territory with two chairs, an umbrella and cooler. After a thorough layer of sunscreen Mary sped off. Bucket in hand, cat on her heels, in search of hidden treasures.

I watched her movements, dancing uninhibited around the deserted area, until a pair of eyes found my profile.

"Well that takes care of baby bear. You're next Papa Bear." A cheeky grin peeked from behind the Coppertone bottle.

My breath hitched when suddenly Vinnie was on her knees in front of me, nestled between my open thighs.

Yeah, this definitely wasn't pouring water on that simmering fire of desire which burned in the back of my mind. This was bathing it in Vinnie laced lighter fluid. And at this very moment, I was happy to be engulfed in it's flames.

A delicate touch found the bridge of my nose, spreading white lotion in its tracks. I studied her face, honey colored eyes focused on the task at hand. Making sure to sweep the protective layer over my neck and I caged the sigh that built in my throat as she massaged the tense muscles.

Did she even know what she was doing to me? Did she know I hung on her every word?

"If I'm Papa Bear, what does that make you?"

The words blurted out and I barely recognized that I actually said them aloud. The only evidence was etched across Vinnie's face.

She blinked, more rapidly than normal, thoughts zooming but her face never faltered.

An excellent poker face.

"I'm neighbor bear, there whenever you need her." Vinnie grinned, squeezing more lotion to dust my cheeks and side stepped the subject entirely.

I let my emotions surface again, unable to keep the hard wrangle on them another second.

I caught Vin's wrist loosely, halting her flush against me.

"Is that all you are?" My voice stayed low, as to not draw attention from anyone but the brunette between my legs.

I registered the smallest amount of panic in Vinnie's expression, as if scared her mask might crack.

"Is that all you _want _to be?" I implored again, keeping my light grasp on her wrist.

I fought to read the emotions behind those brown eyes, to sort out if she felt what I felt. Were they mutual? Those white knuckling feelings that made my heart pound and my focus blurry.

Vinnie never moved, never struggled from my grip. She stayed frozen, like a deer in headlights.

A beautiful, doe eyed deer.

And then I recognized it, that look from the truck. Buried need brimming just to the edge and pouty, unspeaking lips.

"Ninnie, come help me look for shells!"

Saved by the bell.

"Comin' baby!" Vinnie called to Mary though her eyes never left me.

They poured out to me, drowned me in their bourbon color until her gaze fell to our hands. Mine followed and I swallowed the realization.

Despite our fighting minds our bodies reacted with each other so naturally, lacing fingers together in a fleshy knit.

A simple act that felt earthquaking.

I had stared too long at our enclosed hands because I missed Vinnie's movements closer until she reared up and her lips found the shell of my ear.

"I think you already know the answer, Frank."

And like all our other moments, they were fleeting and she was gone. Charging the beach after a quick footed blonde, scooping her up in a playful grasp.

The emptiness seemed to grow every time we were forced to let go of one another, carving a hole in my chest. A Vinnie sized whole, right there in my heart.

I was glad to have some time to myself. In hopes of unscrambling the events of today with nature's help. Some distance away, the rest of my family enjoyed the clear weather of the day. Fred deeply interested in the movements of a fly ignored the females beside him, who shrieked laughter to gulls above. They scrounged for abandoned shells, and chased each other through the feet-sinking mud. It wasn't too long before Vinnie lay motionless on the sun baked sand, Mary packing gritty mounds of the beach's sediment on top of her.

A picturesque end to a not so perfect day.

The orange sphere sank lower in the sky, dwindling the light and the allotted time we had. Soon I would need to get the boat back, start dinner and Vinnie was due in for a shift.

The two had retraced their steps toward me, Mary on my lap and Vinnie sprawled out in the adjacent chair, no doubt fading in and out of fatigued consciousness.

"Would my mom have wanted me to go to this school?"

"I can only guess." I shifted her weight on my knee. "But I know she'd want you to have friends."

"Idiot friends?" Mary asked though she kept a determined gaze towards the water that lapped against the shore.

"And she'd want you to have compassion for others, like a cat can have for a sandpiper." Little fingers toyed with mine in great thought.

"Like Vin has for those not-so-nice people she helps."

Simultaneously Mary and I shifted a lazy glance towards the paramedic, hat returned and masking her peaceful expression. Mary giggled at the light snore that hiccuped from behind that tattered bill.

"But what if they don't like me?"

I caught Mary's profile, "Then they're idiots."

A sheepish grin lit up her face and soon she was reclined back against me.

The day was coming to a close and I reluctantly had to be the reminder, earning myself a groan from the genius in my lap.

"I know but it's time." I played a beat softly on her stomach. "You collect your shells and Fred. I'll collect sleeping beauty here and meet you at the boat."

Mary sprung up with a new found list of duties.

I dusted off the gritty earth from my feet before replacing my socks and shoes. Erecting from my own chair, I stretched dramatically before turning towards my delegated task.

Silently I kneeled down, sand shifting under me and slowly peeled back her hat.

She was flawless.

Dark eyelashes kissed the apples of her tanned cheeks and those plump lips were relaxed in the smallest smile, as if dreaming of something pleasant.

"Ready to go, Wonder Woman?" I asked in a gentle voice, not truly wanting to wake her.

Her breaths were even and content. Low hanging sun painted her body in a hue of splotchy yellow.

I stared just a little longer, thumbing back a thick curl from her brow. Vinnie stirred lightly and I was sure I'd woken her but those brown eyes stayed hidden and she simply twitched a smile and moved into my touch.

Vinnie's emotions were contagious, never had I been so in tune with another person. She infected me, every second of my life and Mary's, and I wasn't looking for a cure. Just like a junkie on the street, I was looking for more.

I whispered a kiss against her temple before scooping Vinnie up in my arms. Again she stirred, nestling closer into me and I swore my pounding heart would no doubt wake her. Determined not to jostle the sleeping beauty too much, I padded across the uneven terrain with steady feet. Salt water roared in my left ear and late afternoon gulls screeched in my right.

Idley I began to hum one of the Beach Boy classics as we moved further down the coast line.

Vinnie inched closer, collapsing completely around me. Curls tickled my neck, lips moved against my pulse and I barely registered her words.

"I want.."

My neck craned back, trying to find Vinnie's face in that forest of brown hair.

"What was that?"

It may have just been sleep drunken garble but I wanted to hear it. I shifted Vinnie closer to my ear, squinting to decipher.

"I..want you.."

Her head lulled to the side slightly and I caught the remnants of consciousness filtering in.

"Want me to what, Gorgeous?" I grasped for one more chance to pull that fatigued truth from her.

"To stop singing that gall dang song, 'fore it gets stuck in my head."

The wind was knocked from my emotional sails.

Vinnie was awake. Awake and raring to go. We'd just reached the dock, Mary peeking out from the helm of the boat.

"What this one?" I buried my defeat deeper and spread a wide grin "Ooo I wanna take you to Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama!"

Soon Mary joined in, Fred reluctantly following in a forced jig.

"Francis Adler you put me down this instance!"

Vinnie crowed in feigned anger, squirming against my chest with stifled laughter.

"Oh no you don't! Can't get rid of me that easy." I insisted, just as Vinnie touched one foot to the planked ground, swiftly I had her over my shoulder and jogging towards the boat. Averting my eyes to the heavens instead of the little slice I had perched over my shoulder.

"FRANK!" Her voice and hands beat against my back. "You better put me down or we're gonna see that sandwich again! And it ain't gone be pretty!"

Mary and I mirrored a cringed shiver at the mention of vomit. So before that pretty little mouth could voice anymore unsavory threats I had Vinnie right side up in the confines of the boat.

"Jerk!"

A flip flop whizzed passed my head as I retreated back down the dock for the rest of the supplies and I couldn't contain my laughter.

I exchanged a knowing grin to the silhouette perched on the boat's edge. Vinnie was even cuter when she mad.

Cheeks flushed, eyes inflamed like molten gold, wild curls tossing with every movement.

It was hard not to just stare at her but that would get you into even more trouble. She'd catch you not listening and that would be just another mark against your name. I wasn't helping my cause though, feeding the flame with a snarky smirk and a shrug of dramatic innocence.

I scrounged up the rest of our things and headed back to the boat, but not without picking up my rage goddess's weapon of choice.

She never bothered to get up, to lift a finger to help me stow the chairs, umbrella or cooler. Simply glared at the wind bent grass, donning only one flip flop.

I sent Mary a wink and dared to rattle the tigress's cage again.

"Milady." I greeted on bended knee, "I believe this is yours."

Vinnie eyed me suspiciously through hooded lashes. I tried hard to keep my best honest, all American boy smile in tacked while offering the rubber soled shoe to her bare foot.

"You are correct, sir. I lost it during an awful struggle with a brutish bear." She played along, earning a giggle from the peanut gallery.

I focused on the return of the flip flop to its owner. "Oh no, I am so sorry to hear that. Those beach bears can get out of control." My fingers whispered along the skin of Vinnie's toes to rest upon her ankle.

I smelled her before I realized the small gap between us. Vinnie had arched forward, casually leaning on her knee, and invading my every sense.

"Oh, I don't know. They aren't so bad." A nimble hand brushed flecks of gritty earth from the nape of my neck and I shivered, but there was no breeze.

"Thank you, My Noble Prince of the Bayou."

A bourbon iris winked playfully.

"Frank, bayou prince!" Mary announced, reminding me of her presence. I recovered with a throaty cough before erecting upward. Shortly I found my spot at the helm and not as far away from Vinnie as I should have been.

When we got back to the house, I was relieved to busy myself with unpacking, and dinner and completely avoiding Vinnie.

I was lucky enough that she'd gone across the lawn to shower and get ready for work, so it made ignoring those feelings that much easier.

I focused on the browning of our grilled cheeses and reminding Mary to collect everything she'd need for school again tomorrow. But just as those feelings subsided just a tinge I caught the whip of a chocolate mane and navy uniform bopping passed the window and soon jarred through the door.

Vin said her farewells as usual, giving Fred a scratch and Mary a kiss. But this time I wasn't given my normal salute or casual '_catch ya later, Adler_'. No, this time I received a gentle hand against the small of my back and a kiss to the scruff of my cheek. Vinnie did it without skipping a beat, like she did it every day. Me on the other hand stood paralyzed in the lingering coconut sweetness that followed, and my eyes were the only thing that dared to make a move.

Through hooded lashes I watched Vinnie's profile take a bite of my sandwich that lay awaiting in all its golden toasted glory.

"Have a good night, my Bayou Prince."

And with a wink and another bite Vinnie was gone. Leaving me with a half eaten grilled cheese and a looming cloud of confusion.

A cloud that would find me again much later that night, after the house was dark and quiet. Everyone deep in their own dreams, except for me.

Sleep was the last thing on my mind as I locked the door of my bedroom and began to dig through the contents of my nightstand to find a book. But it wasn't the story I was interested in, rather what lay tucked into the words. Between the pages. A picture.

One taken five years earlier, but seemed like just yesterday. You could faintly see the waters edge from the cabin's porch, one we rented from a friend of Roberta's for the weekend. Though it was dusk at the time, I remembered the air was still thick with heat. Every light was off except for the outside lanterns which cast an artificial glow from each corner.

As lovely as it was, the scenery paled in comparison to the person who took center stage in the glossy photo. The one striking a model's pose with a drunken smile and unruly curls. The flash caught the face of her beer can with an aluminum glare.

I could practically hear Vinnie's laugh the longer I stared, hushed in a whisper to keep from waking the toddler that lay sprawled out on the couch just beyond the screen door.

The longer I stared the further south my blood began to travel. As I said before, that night had been hot and in an attempt to fend off the sticky climate Vinnie donned only a bikini top and her favorite cut-offs. And for the second time today I found myself incredibly jealous of fraying denim.

Unable to push away these growing thoughts any longer, I yielded and slipped a hand under the waistband of my boxers.

I let my head fall softly back against the wall, eyes fluttering closed the more I gave into the pumping motion.

"_God_, _Vin_."

The breath in my lungs grew ragged as my imagination brought her to life in my lap.

_Her hair hit my face as she leaned back, __bouncing those round hips up and down in such a manner that jiggled her chest with every thrust. _

_I caressed a perky nipple and watched her arc with a stimulated cry of pleasure. _

_She was warm and slick and inviting. _

_Each curve moving against me. _

_Up. Down. Up. Down. _

_Those pouty lips, the ones I craved every second of the day, were now swollen from rough, hungry kisses and hung open with heady moans. Moans that pushed me further and further towards the brink. __I couldn't take my eyes off her, every nerve in my body was alive with need._

_Faster. Harder. _

_I couldn't hold it any longer, I needed her closer. I needed more of her. Every bit. _

_With a forward jerk Vinnie was flush against me, stealing each breath I tried to catch._

_"God, baby. I'm going to-." I gripped tighter. _

_Honey lips found my ear. _

_"Cum, my Bayou Prince." _

Blurred senses frayed back to reality with each shudder that rocked my shoulders. Though it hadn't change, my room seemed bigger, emptier. A vacant stare back that reminded me of my true loneliness.

The pleasure I was so overwhelmed with just minutes ago turned on me and I was left with a knot in my stomach. A knot named Vinnie.

I unhinged my hand and fell back against the cool sheets with a heavy sigh.

"Nice, Adler. Real, nice." I mocked in Vinnie's absence.

* * *

Thanks for reading! let me know how it was xooxoxo


	4. New Decrees & Bruised Knees

Disclaimer: I do not own Gifted or any of its characters.

* * *

"Well let's hope day two is less eventful."

Vinnie mused to my left just as the school bus revved back onto the main road, though I barely registered her presence. I kept my eyes to the distance, hands in my pockets. Anything not to look at her.

"You okay?"

A touch barely grazed my arm and I nearly jumped. "Oh, um yeah. Just tired."

Again, I averted her imploring brown gaze.

"Want me to run your errands? Why don't 'cha go lay down, catch some shut-eye." Vinnie's shoes scuffed hard against the sun burnt grass to keep up with my pace.

Why did everything that fell from that mouth of hers always sound so adorable? So irritatingly charming with each slow syllable and abandoned letter.

During my morning routine I caught a glimpse of last night's guilt in a stained heap under the bed, which seemed even worse in the light of day and spurred me to make a decision. An executive one that would be to distance myself from Vinnie in all things that didn't involve the raising of Mary.

Yesterday I had let my guard crumble to dust in the wake of those thick lashes and southern charm. Sure I'd done it before, plenty of times. Let myself pretend for a little while, escape the voice of reason and just be in the moment. In the moment with her, with them. Like a happy little family. But every time it got harder and harder to pack those feelings away once they caught a breath of life. More painful to sew up my open heart. To supress my urges. Last night being case and point. And as hard as it would be to keep myself from giving into temptation, it was that much harder to come back. I'd relapsed and was coming back to the harsh light of day.

"No thanks, I got it." I snubbed her attempt to help me clear the breakfast mess. I didn't even have to look to know her face was contorted in confused hurt. I kept my hands buried in the soapy dish water.

Vinnie narrowed to read my profile and whether I'd truly fooled her or she herself was too tired to dig deeper, shrugged and took a sip of tea instead. "Probably a good idea, last night was tougher than a two dollar steak."

I laughed to cover my sigh of relief when she took the bait.

"Later, Gator."

A hand found the slope of my back and leaned in to repeat last night's farewell but I quickly faked a cough.

"Are you getting sick?"

That hand quickly repositioned from my back to the planes of my face, skimming the scruff of my beard.

"You don't feel hot." Concern creased Vinnie's brow.

Subconsciously I began to lean into her touch, relishing in the gentleness of it.

God, she was beautiful. Morning light filled her face with a glow and I felt myself caving fast. I focused on the curve of her lips as she talked and wondered, if I were to kiss her right now, would she taste sweet like tea or tart like the jam from her toast?

I noticed a shift in Vinnie's face as she stalled and was suddenly closer than before. I felt that knot flexing in my stomach. Could she sense what I was feeling right now? Had I stared too long?

"Morning, all!"

Vinnie dropped back at the abrupt opening of the door. Her attention found the floor then the door knob.

"_Morning-Roberta-bye-Frank_."

Vin's words sputtered out in a slur and it wasn't until she made a pass through the door that I noticed the soapy outline around her waist.

An outline that resembled a span of fingers on either side. When I put two and two together my gaze instantly fell to the culprits who had acted on their own accord and so naturally I might add that I didn't even realize it happened. My body's instincts completely ignored my newly decided regimen, bringing Vinnie flush against me until nothing, not even light was visible between us. I was quickly aware of how wonderful she had felt against me. Her chest grazing mine, hips aligning into the dips of my thighs and brushing ever so slightly against the very part she had straddled mere hours ago in my fantasy.

If that didn't redden my cheeks enough then the audience of a particular neighbor sure did.

Roberta eyed me with a grinning suspicion, like the cat that cornered the canary and was languishing in its dumbfounded panic.

"Good Morning Roberta."

Was all I could conjure and her smile curled even wider. I darted back to scrubbing dishes and prayed silently that she'd leave without a lecture and that my face hadn't given me away.

I kept my eyes on the rinsing of a mug but my attention lay solely with Roberta as she tsked lightly and set a book on the counter.

"Oh, and a good one it is." She looked me up and down in a way that made me think she could read my every thought then out she went.

My shoulders instantly sagged and lungs burned with the inhale of a complete breath. I stared out, passed the smudged window and into the small patch of pale grass we called a front yard and began the self loathing.

_Every thought. Every dirty, little thought. _

Keeping this newly decreed resolution was harder than I thought. I should have known though, Vinnie was impossible to ignore. It didn't help that a part of me, a big part didn't want to ignore her at all. But actually, embrace her.

However difficult it was though, I managed. Praying with every formulated excuse I spooned out that she wouldn't dare call my bluff.

The days inched towards Friday and I was practically itching out of my own skin to get to Ferg's. I even let Mary and Vinnie's digs about my choice of shirt-a tropically patterned button down-roll off my back with ease, as I was too busy relishing in the thought of disappearing amongst the other regulars. My ass in a stool and a much needed drink in my hand.

Many drinks. Many, many,many.

I also made another executive decision, apparently I was full of those this week, that if I met a girl and our little party happened to move from the musty air of Ferg's to the cramped confines of my shanty then I would not dare think of anyone but her.

I'd keep my eyes open the entire time if I had to, as creepy as that would be just to ensure that not for even a second my brain would shift to the woman just a lawn away.

I would not think about her laugh. Or those lips.

I wouldn't even care to remember how good it felt to hold her close. To smell her hair.

Nope.

She'd be completely forgotten, drowned in whatever sudsy brew was on tap and-based on the looks I was getting from two tables over-a blonde in a halter top. I was just about to move in for the kill, when another dark haired woman blocked my path.

"Hi. Do you remember me?"

Her curt greeting landed me back on the tired cushion. I placed her face immediately though my alcoholic buzz had the name playing hard to get. I was sure I didn't know her from a night of drunken groping, however long that list was getting.

"Mary's teacher."

My fingers drummed the bar in search of her name, brow narrowed in dramatic concentration.

I was reminded of our first meeting. She thought Vinnie was my wife. My wife.

Vinnie Adler. Vivian Mae Ad-

"Bonnie."

I smiled wide despite the expression of annoyance still staring me down.

"Bonnniiee." My tone sang in conclusion as if I knew it all along. Though my charms weren't as sharp as I thought from the looks of the agitated twitch in Bonnie's jaw.

"What can I do ya for? It's not a school night, I'm allowed to be out." Again my charms fell flat on the weathered floor, crawling for refuge they were soon trampled by the blonde I was supposed to be with, who had now found another admirer. A scrawny guy who's belt buckle probably outweighed him by ten pounds. He twirled her around the dance floor and I tried not to feel jealous of the wanna-be-cowboy as that halter top struggled to keep her ample chest from flashing the entire bar.

I can tell you, no one would have minded that sh-

"Frank?"

A set of manicured nails snapped me back,. "Sorry, what?"

I blinked hard to focus, her lips were moving so fast.

It was the sudden exchange of a stark white paper on the bar top that truly caught my attention. Instantly I recognized Mary's handiwork scribbled across the page.

"I'd like to know a little bit more about my student. Your _Niece._"

My head dropped, a defeated sigh puffed towards the stains on my jeans.

I was caught, there was no way out of this corner and with the current number of beers racked under my belt for the night I couldn't fathom a convincing argument. So the truth it would be and if I was going to reopen this ugly wound I was going to need alcohol and not the rubbing kind.

"Buy me a drink and I'll tell you anything you wanna know."

We picked a secluded table facing the waterfront, fireflies and creatures of the night buzzed along the rippling docks, all oblivious to the painful thoughts I was revisiting just a few feet away.

"Wow, you and your wife took on quite the responsibility."

My mouth twitched upward at Bonnie's conclusion. I took a healthy swig from the bottle's neck before answering, focusing on the carbonated burn instead of the memory of the last time I saw my sister.

Aimlessly I picked at the label, "Without Vin, I never would have made it."

I suddenly had this pull to see her, a coil of emotions sprung loose inside me and I could only assume it was regret. I hadn't been the poster boy for caring and friendship this week.

"Have you two been married long?"

I felt bad for laughing, on account of Bonnie's sheer confusion but I couldn't help myself.

"Since we're being honest, I should probably tell you…Vinnie and I aren't married."

If she hadn't verbalized the 'oh' then her expression sure did and call it drunken imagination but I swore I saw a playful glimmer surface in Bonnie's dark eyes.

"Dating then?"

I shook my head, so much for having a 'Vinnie-free' night. I pulled my attention away from the inspection of my nail beds and blinked hard at the seemingly new person that had appeared. Gone was the shy demeanored school teacher.

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Bonnie's hand suddenly was on my arm, petting through the hair with the remnants of a flirtatious smirk. And before I could speak up, Bonnie ordered another round of drinks and I was suddenly aware of how alone we were.

**-0-**

If the universe was going to pity someone today, it certainly wasn't me. The sun pierced through the dusty blinds with an unknown root of vengeance, threatening to set fire to whatever lay in its path.

"Ughhh.." I pulled the blankets further over my head as if that would dismiss the world around and cure the pounding in my head.

If that wasn't bad enough, the spot next to me shifted, prompting a groan from the worn out springs of my mattress. I stalled, conjuring a gulp in my bone dry throat. The events of the previous night were hidden artifacts, and I was forced to dig deep for clues in the recesses of my mind. But nothing came. I remember entering Ferg's and what came next might as well have been quantum physics because I wasn't getting anything and all this thinking was agitating the headache from hell.

_Go back to sleep, Frank. _

_Close your eyes and maybe this will all go away. _

Curiosity soon peeked it's head in and despite my inner voice, I braced myself to pull back the cotton curtain with a halted breath.

"_Shhhh..we gotta be quiet." _

The statement was followed by a fit of giggles, seeming to make them even more prominent. Again the bed shifted and this time I caught the remnants of wispy blonde hair and a southern lisp. Through a squinted gaze I revealed myself to the room.

"_You're wigglier than a catfis-_oh well good mornin' there, Sleepin' Beauty."

Two pairs of eyes were on me, mirroring giddy grins.

Relief washed over me quickly. So I hadn't brought anyone home, I had just over did it and was paying the price with fatigue and severe dehydration.

"Hi." My voice was raspier than I expected. Before I could even focus fully on the moment Mary started on her long list of needs.

"Frank, can you help me find my baseball mitt and my overalls? Did you wash them? We have to be at the field at 2p-."

Her bombarding demands were swiftly halted by a tanned hand. "Baby, your uncle just woke up. Your mitt is probably at Roberta's, why don't you go look and I'll make sure to find your overalls."

Mary shifted an apologetic look my way before hopping off the bed with more energy than my stomach would have liked. "Go on, now. Don't worry I got it handled."

Vinnie assured, shooing the seven year old out with every step.

I collapsed back into my cocoon as soon as I heard the slapping of the screen door.

But my blankety refuge vanished with a snapped jerk, replaced by Vinnie's sunlit silhouette.

"Rough night, Adler?" I noticed the remnants of a smirk playing on her lips.

"Coffee..need..coffee." I begged.

"Think we're all out." A steaming mug was brought to her lips and from the sweet aroma I could tell it wasn't her usual tea.

"You're cruel." My words seethed but only pulled a laugh from her braless chest. The sun still wasn't on my side, shining rays perfectly over the outline of her nipples. I quickly shifted upward and clamped a pillow against my chest in hopes of hiding the stiffness in my boxers.

"You're hungover." Vinnie countered, handing over the cup of liquid cure.

I ignored the burning hot temperature and relished in the caffeine with every greedy sip. She joined me on the bed, watching my every move with that smirk.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this."

"I am." Vinnie never skipped a beat, beaming with self satisfaction. "We aren't 20 anymore are we, Adler?"

"We certainly are not." I placed the mug on the nightstand, sliding to the edge in hopes of finding the will to get up. I ran a hand over my face and smoothed the messy spikes of bedhead.

"Wait..did Mary say baseball mitt?"

My confusion only grew with the return of Vinnie's smirk.

"Oh, you're in for a fun day Mr. Daniels."

And she left me to that, no further explanation just a wink and a condescending pat on the back.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

I was answered with a taunting laugh.

"No, but I did make Johnny cakes."

I bolted upright in record time. Curiosity could wait, my hunger could not.

**-0-**

Apparently I had forgotten in my mad dash to end the week in the bottom of a bottle, that I had agreed to participate in a fundraising softball event for Vinnie's squad Saturday.

Just what a hangover called for, cheering fans, and non stop physical activity on a sun beaten diamond.

"Do try to keep up, Adler." Vinnie called over her shoulder, smile forever present.

My eyes rolled on their own.

Mary was at her side far ahead of the truck, practically skipping with excitement for the friendly game. I on the other hand was bringing up the rear, mumbling sour complaints with every step.

It was the appearance of a certain muscular blond in a sleeveless shirt that picked up my pace.

"Hi Cam!"

Even Mary was under his charms.

"Well hello there lil' lady, ready to win a ball game?"

High fives were exchanged and his lingering gaze on Vinnie didn't go unnoticed by me. My fist bunched white around the cooler handle as he dared to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"Hey Frank, how the heck are ya?"

I nodded a hello, adjusting the aviators on my nose. "Good Cameron, how about you?"

"There's air in my lungs and sun in the sky. Can't ask for more."

_Oh, brother._ If I wasn't worried about throwing up before I sure was now.

Naturally, Cam was a team leader. So I shouldn't have been surprised when Vinnie was his first pick. I was however a little bruised in the ego when my niece soured in protest at the mention of being on my team.

All was going smoothly, we were down by a couple runs and sinking closer to the end. I would have been completely fine with losing, throwing the game if it meant packing it in and heading home to the sweet, sweet island of my bed. That was however until Vinnie crossed the home plate and Cam took it upon himself to give her a congratulatory smack on the backside.

She blushed in the wake of his flirty pawing meanwhile my blood rocketed to a sobering boil.

My body awakened fully as if to say _'game on_'.

I began to grow restless at the plates, scuffing and kicking my feet much like a bull ready to charge. My newly found energy put us back on the board and we were one run away from winning the whole damn thing.

The sun beat angrily on my back as I approached the bat, as if it too was ready to boil over with jealous rage. I settled in with a firm grip and took a couple practice swings before giving the nod. I felt my jaw twitch at the sound of Vinnie's laughter beyond the pitcher, Cam cat calling behind her position covering second.

_"Daytona, those shorts get any shorter and I think we might change your name to Daisy!" _

A symphony of whistles followed her playful _'hush' _as if she wasn't enjoying it.

My blood simmered hot under my tensed muscles and suddenly the yellow leather ball took on a new face as it was hurled towards me and I couldn't have been happier when the bat made contact.

"Go Frank! Go!"

Mary's little voice squeaked over the humming vibration of the bat, fingers curled into the rusty fence.

My smile grew with each base I rounded that put me closer towards home. Vinnie's team was scrambling like ants on hot asphalt. Her body language was desperate in outstretched, waving limbs towards the outfielders who sprinted to get the ball. I barreled in line with the white chalk, dodging bodies and coming in contact with one but I was too blinded by victory to look back. The rubber of my shoes and muscles of my calves burned hot with every step.

"YES!"

My worn out lungs expelled as I stamped over home plate to secure the win. But there wasn't a swarm of congratulations or a line of sour losers like I had imagined. Instead my celebratory party was congregated around second base. Mary too, was pushing through the crowd.

"Back up guys, give her some air. You know the drill."

I recognized Cam's urging voice as I approached. If I'd been truly paying attention I would have noticed the stern faces of the team mates as I muddled through the bodies to break into the center.

"I'm fine, just a scratch is all."

Vinnie shooed, laying in Cameron's lap with a newly earned gash across her forearm.

"Oh my God, Vinnie! Are you okay?"

They both looked up, and it was then that I noticed the gritty sediment that clung to her hair and smeared across her once clean outfit. There was a scrape on her knee too.

"What the _hell, _Frank?" Cam acknowledged me with a tone I'd never heard from him. There was fury in his eyes and a harshness set across his brow.

It was as I took a collective look at the surrounding faces, Mary's scowl included and then back at Vinnie that I realized.

_Oh, shit. _

"You came at her like a freight train, man!"

A team mate, I want to say his name was Marcus or Mitch maybe, threw his hands up in protest to my actions.

When I was sure the angry mob was content with tying me to the nearest pole and setting me ablaze, again Mary no exception, Vinnie spoke up.

"It was an accident, I'm alright. Can put Humpty Dumpty back t'gether again." Vin cast an upward smile. "What a great place to get hurt though, surrounded by Florida's finest."

That had everyone beaming, all except Cameron of course.

"Vinnie I am so sorry, really I didn't mean to. Here let me help you-"

I had bent down to get her off the ground but a strong arm quickly intervened. "No offense Frank, but I think you've done enough. _I_ got this."

Testosterone levels grew high and so did my blood pressure. We were in a stalemate for Vinnie's hand, practically a pissing contest to see who got to help Vinnie up.

"Well don't I feel like the Belle of the ball, two men fightin' over me." Her attempt to lighten the mood fell flat.

Our conversation may not have been verbal but it didn't lack severity.

I cocked a brow in a way that said _'hands off.' _Which prompted Cam to tilt his head to say _'make me'. _

It wasn't until Vinnie was struggling up and out of our grasp that we both snapped back to reality.

"Daytona, where are you going?"

My teeth gritted at his use of the nickname.

"Outta you two love birds way, wouldn't wanna impose while I'm just over here bleedin'!"

She stomped off in annoyance towards the ambulance, converse slapping hard against the beaten ground.

"Hold up, let me-"

A hand flew up to stop Cameron's hasty steps.

"No, thanks. Tracy would you mind?"

A red haired ponytail moved through the group and jogged after Vinnie.

I bit back a satisfied smirk. It was nice to see Cameron on the receiving end of Vinnie's temper.

But my smug victory expired immediately at the disappointed expression of the seven year old who stepped into view.

"Well I guess fun's over." Her arms crossed in a way that reminded me of a certain brunette. "I wanna go home, Frank."

I nodded in agreement and after Mary said goodbye to the squad we headed towards the parked ambulance.

"Hey peanut, have fun?" Vinnie greeted from her perched position.

My stomach churned when I was met with the severity of my jealous tyraid. White gauze and tape encased her forearm and Tracy was currently cleaning the dirt smudged scrape on Vinnie's knee.

"Yeah, until Frank nearly killed you." Mary moped, climbing up to join Vinnie on the tailgate. She began to inspect the soft wrapping with a furrowed brow.

"Now don't be sour, it was an accident." A lean arm slipped around Mary's shoulders "Take a lot more than Bayou Prince here to take this gal out."

Vin sent me a wink but I still felt like the biggest idiot on the planet, especially because Cameron came out smelling like a rose while I'd earned the title _'freight train.' _

Mary and I made way for the truck, while Vinnie finished up with Tracy and said her goodbyes.

I watched as she approached Cameron but quickly averted my eyes to keep my temper level. I focused instead on the idling dashboard and fought the temptation to read lips.

Soon enough we were back at the house, all going our separate ways; Mary to Roberta's to fill her in on the day, Vinnie to her house to get cleaned up and Me, starting dinner with guilt weighing heavy on my shoulders.

Why had I gotten so blinded with jealousy? Like a testosterone fueled caveman ready to battle to the death all because another man slapped Vinnie's ass.

_That round, makes-my-heart-beat-faster, fills out her jeans perfectly ass_.

Jesus, Adler. Focus.

Vinnie wasn't mine to protect, at least not in that way. She was free to date and so was I. We weren't a couple, we were friends. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

So why did I get this seething heat in the pit of my stomach every time I thought of someone else touching her? Why did I want to knock their teeth out and make sure it never happened again?

Maybe it's just an attraction, I mean sure I can admit Vinnie's gorgeous. A perfect ten.

That's just physical nature of being a human, of being a man.

The squeaky hinge of the door brought my eyes away from the Hotdogs in the pan.

"Whatcha cookin' good lookin'?"

Vinnie hopped on the counter next to me, brushing her leg against the back of my thigh.

"Piggly Wiggly's finest." I poked at the sizzling meat.

Vinnie choked on a laugh before asking, "Say, what are we doin' tonight?"

"Um, I don't know. Think there's a fight on later we could watch." I sensed the hopeful ambition in Vinnie's expression as she geared up to propose an alternative.

"The squad wants to go out to Ferg's, grab a beer and unwind. What'd you think?"

As much as I wanted to comply with her every whim, see that glimmer of brown eyed excitement I did not have it in me to see Cam again. To play nice and act as if we weren't just at each other's throats.

"I don't know, Vin. I'm tired."

"Pleassee, it'll be much more fun if you're there. Plus ain't you tired of me beatin' you at wrestlin'."

I shared her smile but realized maybe suggesting the UFC fight was not a smart idea. Especially after my pact to keep things platonic.

It was a silly tradition that Mary enjoyed. Okay, Mary wasn't the only one who found the commentary funny. But we'd all start with just playing the voices or more grunts actually, then we'd imitate the moves. Playful pawing at first but somehow it always ended up with Vinnie on top of me, arms pinning me down and heavy breaths passing through a satisfied smirk.

Trust me, it would start out innocent but never ended there. I mean, who could blame me? My conscience urged to keep it PG but my body said _Hell no. _I was powerless under Vinnie's charms and her grip. She'd stare down at me from her superior position, and I was sure she was reading my every thought.

_Every dirty, little thought. _

A halo of brown curls filtered passed her sun freckled cheeks, whiskey eyes flickering with frisky notions. Meanwhile, the crotch of my pants was graced with the warmth of her lower body and struggling to keep from growing stiff against her soft thigh.

However, before things could get any more heated Mary would dog pile on us both and we were left to Fred's decision, as Mary always elected him the referee. Mary was partial and spoke on Fred's behalf to crown Vinnie the champion.

"That's because you and the referee are in cahoots." I winked, readying the plates as Vinnie drew out a thick layer of shock.

"Well I _never."_ She clutched her chest and again I was reminded of my unsportsmanlike conduct.

I set the plates down and grazed her fresh bandage "Vinnie, again I'm really sorry. There's absolutely no excuse, I'm an asshole."

She repeated the same shoeing motion as before "Oh, please it's nothing."

"I basically ran you over." My laugh was nervous.

She pursed her lips as if concentrating intensely on a thought. "Make it up to me then, come to Ferg's."

Another chuckle found the floor.

"If I go to Ferg's anymore they're gonna change it to Frank's here soon."

"Ooo does that mean I'd get free drinks?" Vinnie wiggled a brow and followed my movements around the kitchen.

"So is that a yes?"

I was flashed puppy dog eyes and a full pouty lip.

"I have Mary."

I pulled the _niece_ card quickly and hid behind responsibility.

Vinnie nodded in understanding and just when I thought she too was about to bail on the whole beers with Cam thing and stay home, a Mary sized rocket whizzed by and blew the entire night to smithereens.

"Can I stay at Roberta's tonight?"

Vinnie's giddy smile returned 1000 watts this time.

"But you stayed over there last night." I reminded, internally praying I could lure the seven year old back with promises of a fun night. "I made dinner, I thought we could watch the fights."

Mary hung off the doorknob, that look of perpetual annoyance with me still kicking strong.

"Roberta and I are in the middle of a very intense game of Monopoly. Pretty please!"

Now Mary was the one giving me the big, undeniable eyes.

I diverted my attention to the set table then to Fred, who greeted the sassy blonde with a curious purr.

I must have lingered too long for an answer because a voice piped from the countertop in my stead and out Mary went, a rushed _thanks! _slammed in the closing door.

My next move would upheave any chance of a peaceful night and put me on the bad side of a particular Alabama native, but I was powerless to stop it. My irritation was misguided indeed and acting on its own accord.

"Why'd you do that?" I squared my shoulders towards Vinnie.

"Do what?" She chewed aimlessly on a bunless hot dog.

"That wasn't your decision to make." Even I was surprised by my tone.

"What's the big deal? She's just going to Roberta's. Her school work is done, I checked it this mornin' when I got home."

Words were bubbling at the back of my throat, leaving my lips with an acidic aftertaste.

"That's not the point, she asked me and I make the decisions."

A volcano erupted hot pelts of harsh words and those around were helpless and shocked in its sudden, unwarranted backlash. My anger, disappointment in myself and missteps of the entire week came to a head and were targeted right at the least deserving person.

"You're not her mother, you know."

The kitchen froze, even the continuous hum of the refrigerator that had sounded religiously for years went silent in the wake of my jack-assed move.

_Fuck. _

The testosterone fueled caveman was back, but this time picking a fight with anyone who dared to approach.

For some subconscious reason I wanted Vinnie to hurt, I wanted her to feel as insignificant and belittled as I did the entire day around Cameron.

I was her best friend. I was the one who pushed the hair from her eyes, who teased her about the crooked way she held the bat.

ME.

Not always-in-a-good-mood, America's Golden boy, perfect team captain Cameron.

But this was too far. Completely out of line and I couldn't take it back. Now we were forced to stew in it. To watch it drift through the air and sink to the floor where it began to seep into the soles of our shoes and coat us in its oily contempt.

My heart throbbed as Vinnie's gaze met everything but my face. I hated myself for the gloss of tears that I put there. She studied the ceiling then the floor before moving swiftly towards the door.

"Have a good night, Adler." A hand found my chest with a thumping pat.

The door slammed with a vibration that shook the entire house and I looked down to find the shards of Vinnie's golden heart.

_You're not her mother, you know. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay safe, you creative cats :) XOXOXOX


	5. Jukebox & A Bar

Latest installment :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gifted Characters.

**Warning: Mention of abuse, drugs and not so nice subjects. Please skip if not interested. **

Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as my hand hit the weathered door I was already starting to feel better.

Or at least I would soon. I forbid myself to even glance toward our usual booth, though it's vacant, worn leather beckoned my name in a mocking tone.

Why did everywhere I look remind me of Frank?

His stupid face, with that stupid beard and smug, annoyingly perfect smile.

"Chuck!" the bartender's ears perked up in acknowledgment, "Tequila!"

His eyes widened a bit, realizing the change from my usual pale ale must have meant something. I shuffled behind Cam towards the table claimed by the rest of the squad. A round of shots was promptly brought over, and before anyone could call dibs I downed two.

_You're not her mother. _

I concentrated on the tartness of the lime before kicking back a third, all the while avoiding a concerned gaze from the blonde across from me. On the ride over he'd already asked me twice what was wrong, which I skillfully deflected as '_oh just whipped from the day.' _An excuse that would have never flown with Frank.

_Frank. _

Subconsciously my neck craned towards the payphone. Vacant. If I made a break for it now I could probably catch him on his cell. In my mad dash to get far away from him and that run-down complex, I forgot mine on the kitchen counter. I think I saw some loose change on the floor of Cameron's car.

I could apologize. Promise never to overstep again. Maybe continue our conversation from the beach, the one where he asked me what I wanted to be to him. I could tell him the truth, not deflect this time.

But that would be overstepping again wouldn't it? Especially when I'd be assuming he'd reciprocate these feelings of mine. These, long ignored, always bubbling to the surface and threatening to blurt past my lips, feelings.

It's arrogant to think he'd feel the same. How do I know it's not just something physical he's looking for? He's certainly never had a difficult time finding someone to warm his bed. I mean, why would he? With that perfect face, always brooding under dark brows. And that perfect beard,with it's stubble that leaves a sinfully sweet burn along your skin as he kisses you breathless.

Kisses you everywhere.

Pushing you to the brink where you can't focus on anything but getting him naked. Stripping off those clothes that always smell of grease and earth and have your panties wet with even a quick whiff. And not to mention the moment he looks at you with that shit eatin' grin, like he knows all your deep, dirty secrets and could reveal them at any moment but instead he relishes in watching you squirm. It's a look that never ceases to make my heart beat faster. One that has me running to the bathroom to do unspeakable things to the showerhead.

"Daytona, you coming?"

I froze, not 100% sure I hadn't just said everything out loud. Tequila makes me talk and rarely is that a good thing. But much to my relief the team was waving toward the karaoke machine.

An invitation I swiftly turned down, because to be honest even if my legs weren't feeling like blackberry jam on a hot July day, the karaoke machine was just another ghostly memory of a man that I was finding impossible to forget, even for a few hours.

Their choice of song wasn't helping either.

"Seriously? They could have picked any other song." I muttered into the bottleneck, one swiped from Cam's vacant spot. He wouldn't miss it. I needed it more than him anyway.

Laura Branigan's hit mocked me with every electrifying beat. Three off duty paramedics may have been up on stage but all I saw was a tall brunette in a tacky hawaiin button down.

"_Gloria, you're always on the run now." _He'd kick his hips to the side and do a quick shoulder shimmy. "_Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow. I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it." _

Meanwhile I'd be howling in laughter, my sides hurting but still cheering on his dramatic performance. He'd throw me a tipsy wink and belt it even more , "_I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it. You really don't remember. Was it something that he said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloriaaaaaaaaaaaa?_"

As much as I wanted to stay in that memory, with all it's drunken happiness, another one came crawling back like an unrelenting salesman.

_Why'd you do that? That wasn't your decision to make. _

The amount of severity in his eyes churned my stomach. I locked my jaw to keep it from buckling. Anger bloomed all over again in my chest. A feeling that was directed at myself, not Frank. Was he an ass? Yeah, he usually is. But he was right. I was ashamed that I had let myself get too close, slip too far into this fantasy world that we were a family.

_You're not her mother, you know…_

The more I continued to dwell on it the more restless the skeletons in my own closet became. Through a bleary gaze I caught sight of the white gauze that looped my forearm and was reminded of a time where I'd earned a similar wound. Though well past its years and silver in color I could still feel the rusty nail that put it there. See the perverted smile of the man who did it and the drugged, unfazed expression of my mother as she watched it happen.

I gripped at the old wound, rubbing the phantom pain away and willing myself to take a deep breath. I searched the dry glasses around the table, suddenly desperate for a drink. With an already unsteady hand I seized Chuck's attention and he understood. He had the means and I was ready to drown.

**Meanwhile….Frank was fighting his own demons**

Regret began to pile up as the hours crept later into the night. I shouldn't have said what I said. I kept reliving it over and over again.

Those words. Her face. The tears. I never wanted to be the reason she cried.

Why couldn't I just let shit go? What did this immature pussy footing around get me?

A lonely beer and an even lonelier house, that's what.

I should have gone. I should be there next to her at the bar, no doubt doing karaoke and having a great time. All the while keeping _'Cam-the-man'_ far, far away from Vinnie's side.

But instead I was home, staring at the marked ceiling. Stewing with every move the clock made.

There was no use in trying to sleep or even attempting to go out. I knew no matter which direction I drove my internal GPS would navigate me right to Ferg's in search of Vinnie, where I'd earn myself a much deserved punch in the teeth from either Vinnie or Cameron, take your pick, and then a good chance of a cold seat in a holding cell.

So sitting here, alone, would have to do. I had forced myself to stop checking the street for any sign of Vinnie's return. Cameron had picked her up hours ago, no doubt being the literal shoulder to cry on the entire way to the bar, where he'd convince her to forget about me.

_Have a good time, order a few drinks, let loose. _

An annoyed huff vibrated into the air as I stood abruptly, forcing myself out of wallowing. Under the pretense of distraction I began to busy myself around the house; picking up abandoned toys and rearranging the contents of an overflowing laundry basket. But no matter how many tasks I assigned myself these intrusive thoughts still lingered, painting a picture of what could be happening in my absence.

_I'm sure someone would put on a song, an oldie but a goodie that everyone knew the words and had a beat that you couldn't help but tap your foot. He'd ask Vinnie to dance and she'd oblige because she loves to dance, especially after a few. _

I heard the buzz of my cell phone from the next room but decided to ignore it. Probably just someone with a job for this coming week. I'm sure there'll be a voicemail.

Now where was I? Ah, yes back to self-pity.

_They'd be close, practically sharing the same breath. Laughing. Joking. All an arms length away. That was until someone picked a slow song and again she would accept his invitation, getting close enough to smell his aftershave and thinking how comfortable his arms felt around her waist. _

_There'll be a moment, just as the song begins to die out that he looks at her, and he'll notice the orange flecks in her whiskey eyes and think just how amazing she really is and before either of them knew it was happening-_

"Hey, Frank you in there?"

A knock jarred the door.

If it wasn't for the unmistakable drunken giggle of Vin, there's a good chance I would have ignored the late night visit all together. Quickly I was over to open the door, finding a smiling Cameron and a completely trashed Vinnie cradled in his arms.

"Hey, Frank I'm sorry man-"

"We had tequila!" Vinnie howled with slurred excitement, kicking up her denim covered legs in celebration.

"We sure did, sweetheart. You had the most, though." Cam sent a nervous chuckle between us both. Vinnie trailed a clumsy hand through his sandy hair and giggled an "Oops." Then laughed at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, man but I didn't want to leave her home by herself. Plus, I don't think my fiance would like me bringing home a drunk coworker. Did it once with Roy and she nearly kicked us both out."

Suspicion surfaced on my face at his words, there was still something about him that made me doubt his intentions.

"No need to apologize. Drunken Vinnie is kind of my specialty." I held out my arms as he gently laid her into my grasp.

"Cammy, where you goin?" She reached out with a pout. Suddenly I felt like the responsible parent in a divorce, the one the kid doesn't wanna be with but has to.

"Frank's gonna take care of you now, darlin'. But I'll call tomorrow to check on ya." Cameron leaned in to kiss her forehead and I felt the urge to close him in the door.

"Thanks again, Frank."

I nodded a 'sure thing' and was happy to see him leave.

I'm catty, I know.

"Alright, let's get you some water and a comfy pillow. How's that sound?"

Vinnie murmured something incoherent into the curve of my neck and I caught myself smiling.

"I'wanna get it!" She suddenly belted, a new found surplus of drunken energy had Vin wiggling from my grasp and stumbling into kitchen shadows.

"Here, let me help."

I scurried up to the counter, just in time to catch the falling mug. She'd managed to both open the wrong cabinet and nearly pull everything down in the process of her stretched wiggling.

She cheesed a goofy 'thank you' and found her favorite spot on top of the worn counter.

She continued that dazed grin, watching my every move around the small kitchen.

"Your water, Milday."

She giggled at my dramatic presentation. The first few sips went without a hitch, she even tossed me a wobbly thumbs up, but suddenly I noticed her start to waver.

"Whoa there." I pressed myself against the counter, acting as her support.

"I almost fell." Vinnie snorted a laugh into my ear, tying her loose limbs around me for stability.

"That you did, but I got ya. Just drink your water, Party girl." I drew a pattern of circles up her back. My own body rose and fell with each of Vinnie's breaths as she rested her chin into the crook of my neck and continued to gulp the remaining liquid. "Haven't seen Tequila Vinnie in awhile." I mused, staring at the grainy face of the cabinet.

The mention pulled a groan from the southern Belle collapsed against me.

"Never 'gain." The words vowed behind me and I smiled. I could tell how much she'd had by the thickness of her accent. If I wasn't an expert in deciphering her sentences I'd swear she was speaking another language.

The distilled liquor had gotten us into plenty of trouble before, Vinnie especially. It was kind of like that one country song, something about Tequila making the girl's clothes fall off.

Vinnie really let loose on the stuff. I'm talking dancing on bars and finding ourselves eating Twinkies on the curb of the only open gas station in town. Had some of the best times we'd never remember after a few shots of Tequila. Had some of our serious _Almosts_ too. After one too many mornings waking up to brain scrambling headaches and nights we couldn't account for we made an agreement to stay away from it, only bringing it out when warranted.

A rough week, for example or when the guy you do just about everything for treats you like shit...just giving you another example.

"Did you have fun?"

She answered with a lackluster shrug that filled me with a selfish satisfaction.

"Do karaoke?"

"Team did." She abandoned the glass on the counter but returned her face to my shoulder. I could feel the bridge of her nose brush against my pulse with every inhale.

"Oh yeah? Good songs?"

Her mouth curled upward along the fabric of my shirt, "Your song."

I decided to have a little fun, at least while this lasted. Before tomorrow came and she returned to hating my guts "Hmm, which one was that?"

A petite hand swatted clumsily at my arm, "You know which one!"

I was glad she couldn't see my unconvincing expression "Ummm, not sure I do. Can you jog my memory?"

A fruity sigh hit my neck and began a slurred version of Laura Branigan's one hit wonder, remixed with a few hiccups and stuttered attempts to remember what planet she was on. Soon after, the memorized lyrics had long died out and left us embraced in a cluttered kitchen, swaying slowly to the hum of the air conditioner. I was very tempted to begin my long, rehearsed apology that vowed to never ever even come close to crossing that line again. Explaining how she deserved none of it and I deserved everything she could throw at me. But though I was tempted, itching to get it off my chest and into the wounds I had created, it didn't seem like the opportune time.

After a while Vinnie leaned up.

"I missed you tonight." She blinked hard to focus, I had a feeling she was seeing more than double, "Ferg's sucks without ya, Adler."

I reached a hand to comb back those curls, revealing the sun rosied apples of her cheeks and sleepy chestnut eyes. Another temptation surfaced, one that involved tasting her tequila soaked lips and spilling everything I had ever kept hidden. But I'd messed up enough tonight, hadn't I?

Better to stop while you're ahead, Adler.

"We missed you too. What do you say we get you to bed?"

Vinnie couldn't have agreed more and I carried her to my bed, making sure not to jostle her too much. She erupted a groan as the cool sheets welcomed her.

"We aren't 20 anymore are we, _Daytona_?" I began to unclasp her sandals.

My amusement spanned even wider when Vin could only muster to flip me the bird.

"Don't callmethat, that day'was damn embarrassin'."

"Cam seems to like it." I hummed absently, setting down another tall glass of water and bucket by the bedside.

"That 'cause Cam's an ass."

We both smiled, mine being smug and her's being a drunken reflex. I remember the first time I heard the story of how she came to acquire the nickname. Vinnie does a much better job at telling it but I'll give you the jist.

The state of Florida had pulled resources from neighboring counties into Daytona for the expected surge of co-eds and tourists for the infamous Spring Break. Vinnie was relatively new to the squad, and unaware of how truly out of hand the beach parties could get. She experienced it first hand when their unit was called to a scene at one of the beach bars. Bodies jarred against one another in rough waves and it was impossible to even hear yourself think. She was close behind Cam when one of the party goers, no doubt an underaged teen bumped into her and sent Vinnie tumbling onto the stage of a wet tshirt contest. Needless to say from the moment Vinnie was doused in the rushing water she was forever known to the squad as _Daytona. _

A light snore brought me back to present day, evaporating the alluring thoughts of Vin in a soaked uniform. I gave her foot a gentle squeeze before making my exit.

"Wait, Frank." Vinnie moved sluggishly to sit up, her eyes blinking hard to focus. "Whatcha said earlier-"

My stomach churned in apprehension to what might follow. A verbal assault was completely valid and that I could take, with no back talk or remorse. But there was another option.

One that damn near had me on my knees at the mere thought.

Desertion.

She could decide to walk away, after everything. I mean, she had every right to. Like I had so harshly reminded, she had no obligation to remain faithful to Mary. To us. To me.

"Vinnie I'm so sorry, there's no ex-"

An unsteady hand raised to halt my apology and completely stun me.

"You're right, absolutely. I ain't her momma."

I could tell she was working hard not to slur.

"And you're not her daddy but we's all she got and that lil'girl deserves the world." Vinnie's body wavered and threatened to fall completely out of bed if she went right but luckily she went left, collapsing fully into the cushions.

My heart jolted in panic while she erupted in a fit of giggles," Ugh, Adler you need a new mattress. You really bring girls back to this?"

Panic melted to amusement as Vinnie pulled a dramatic expression of disapproval, wiggling around uncomfortably.

"As I was sayin." Her gaze now fixated on the ceiling. "I had a momma and a daddy, well sorta and trust me, it ain't it's all cracked up to be."

I dared not interrupt her alcohol induced banter, which spilled truths that would have been kept unspoken in the sober light of day.

Truths that her mother-Leanne, devastated after the leaving of Vinnie's father took to numbing the pain with drugs and alcohol. And in a dried up, jobless town like Dillswood, Alabama it's what most people turned to.

Leanne's new habit attracted many 'uncles' as Vinnie called them, some that were nice and others that were down right scum of the earth. But no matter their behavior these men never stuck around more than a couple weeks or months. It was one of these random men that fathered Vinnie's half brother, Donald or rather Ducky, a nickname he preferred. He was named after Leanne's father, who'd passed years earlier. Naming the child after her deceased father was Leanne's way of getting back into the good graces of her own mother, who Vinnie was also named after. Most of the money their family managed to have went straight to either drug dealers or funding the local bars. So more often times than not they had to rely on their grandmother for help.

"Leanne would drop us off and it'd be days 'fore she came back. One time I think she gone' all but a month. Grandmaw put us in school for'while. I loved school."

Grandmaw V, as they called her, was Vinnie's favorite person in the entire world and the closest thing to a real mother Vinnie could think of. The one who taught her to cook, and how to fish for Crawdads in the murky water of the river just behind her house, and that Crisco could fix just about anything from a squeaky door to a broken heart. The records Vinnie had on display at her house, and played religiously, were all that was left of Grandmaw V. She watched out for the children until the day she died, the responsibility that then fell to Vinnie at the tender age of nine.

Only a few years older than Mary, I realized.

"She sure did love her Hank Williams." Vinnie reminisced through a faint smile.

"Family is something you can make outta anything, sometimes blood ain't nothin. I've learned they're the one who can cause ya the most pain. Hell, I carry reminders with me everyday." Vinnie began to inspect her body with tired, heavy eyes. Unsteady fingers traced a circular scar at the corner of her palm.

Apprehension crept up from my stomach and I dared to confirm my assumption.

"They did that to you?"

Chestnut waves filtered lazily across Vinnie's cheek "Hmm?"

It was as if she had forgotten completely of my presence, lost instead down the dark trail of memories.

"Oh yeah."

Grandmaw V couldn't protect her from everything.

The casual tone of Vinnie's voice sent a cool sweat up my back, like it was the most normal topic to speak of and the answer was obvious.

Suddenly I was reminded of all the times I'd seen those scars. The ones that lay randomly over her body in no particular pattern but they were not lacking in number. And much to my dismay she began to call off the name and reason for each.

"Cigarette burn, think his name was Carl."

How many times had I traced that very scar?

"That'll teach me to touch the radio."

I was torn between wanting to know more of Vinnie's past and the very fact that I couldn't stomach the idea that she'd been hurt like this. A child, much like Mary, burned and beaten all for the simple fact that they could. A rage began to simmer in the back of my head and I fought to concentrate on anything but the anger. The emotion that manifested into a visual image of hurting these people right back, whoever they were. And an anger at myself for my immature, uncalled for and complete asshole behavior.

"So as soon as I could, I left. Actually ran as far south as I could get on a few dollars and a few cans of Spam. Ugh, to this day I still can't eat that shit." Vinnie snorted with a dramatic shiver.

"You never saw them again?"

"Nope." Popped off her lips.

"What about your brother?" I tried to sound encouraging and not prying.

The first touch of sadness creased Vinnie's brow since she'd begun to talk about her past. She had addressed the previous subjects with a certain detachment that came with the act of cutting out a piece of your life, however the mention of her brother brought a raw emotion to the surface.

"He's upstate. Drug charge."

Regret took the place of sadness.

"It's my fault, I should have kept a closer eye on'em."

The words were tumbling from my mouth on reflex "What happened?"

Then Vinnie finally looked at me, I mean really looked at me. Whiskey colored irises stripped me raw, pouring out what her mouth struggled to say.

If not for a far off traffic horn that startled both of us and dissolved what confidence we had, I believe Vinnie would have told me. I believe she would have told me everything. But like I said before our moments were fleeting and scarce in numbers.

"You just gonna sit ov'there or am I the only one gotta endure this bear trap you call a _bed_?"

Humor re-entered and butted out all serious topics for the rest of the evening. But I did not fight, or pout I just sighed a smile and climbed in next to her. The alcohol coursing through Vinnie's veins made her eyes heavy and fatigue, her best friend.

I watched as her body relaxed beside me, sinking into the mattress with a content sigh in the white glow of the full moon just beyond the blinds.I assumed the events of the day and evening would have had me wide awake and over analyzing but to my surprise fatigue spread its warm hand to me as well.

For the first time all day I allowed myself to let go of the tension tightening my muscles. I began to give into the darkness around and felt lulled further by the passing cars. Sweet slumber took hold and pulled me quickly into a dream so vivid that I swore I heard a husky voice beckoning me further and even the ghost of lips against my ear.

_"I love you, My Bayou Prince."_

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Let me know xoxoxoxo :D


End file.
